V.Smile
The V.Smile is an educational game system by VTech. It is designed for children ages 3 to 6, but offers software designed for several age groups between 3-9. Titles are available on ROM cartridges called "Smartridges", to play off the system's educational nature. The graphics are primarily sprite-based. The console is often sold bundled with a particular game. With most of them having a game called "Alphabet Park Adventure." Several variants of the V.Smile console are sold including handheld versions, or models with added functionality such as touch tablet integrated controllers or microphones. The V-Motion is a major variant with its own software lineup that includes motion sensitive controllers and has Smartriges designed to take advantage of motion-related "active learning". The V-Motion and Smartridges however are fully backwards compatible with other V.Smile variants and V.Smile Smartridges, and a V-Motion Smartridge can also be played on V.Smile console or handheld, albeit with limited functionality. However, in 2010, V.Smile NEW and OLD were discontinued. VTech still made games for V.Smile Pocket and V.Motion. List of games *The Adventures of Little Red Riding Hood *Action Mania *Aladdin's Wonders of the World *Alphabet Park Adventure *The Backyardigans: Viking Voyage *Barney: The Land of Make Believe *Batman: Gotham City Rescue *Sesame Street: Bert & Ernie's Imagination Adventure *Blue's Clues: Collection Day *Bob the Builder: Bob's Busy Day *Care Bears: A Lesson in Caring *Cars: Rev it Up in Radiator Springs *Cars 2 *Cinderella's Magic Wishes *Cranium Partyland Park: A carnival of play-and-learn fun *Critter Mockers: Critters of Fun *Computeropolis: Peri & Nicky's Computer Journey *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Got a Puppy *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fix-it Adventure *Elmo's World: Elmo's Big Discoveries *Finding Nemo: Nemo's Ocean Discoveries *Fox Animation's Alaina Gleen *Fox Animation's Crystal *Go, Diego, Go!: Save the Animal Families *Handy Manny *Jammin' Gym Class/Dance 'N Learn *Kate & Chris *Kung Fu Panda: Path of the Panda *Learnin' Wheels *Lil' Bratz: Friends, Fashion and Fun *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Magical Adventure *Monsters vs. Aliens *My Pet Puppy *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger's Bedtime for Bouncer *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Happy Chinese New Year! *NASCAR Academy: Race Car Superstar *Noddy: Detective for a Day *PC Pal Island *Puppet Pals *Puppet Pals 2 *The Princess and the Frog: Tiana's Big Dream *Ratatouille: Remy's New Recipes *Scooby-Doo!: A Night Of Fright Is No Delight *Scooby-Doo!: Funland Frenzy *Sinbad: Magical Tale *Shrek: Dragon's Tale *Shrek Forever After *Shrek the Third: Arthur's School Day Adventure *Smart Keyboard *Snow Park Challenge *Soccer Challenge/Football Challenge *Spider-Man & Friends: Doc Ock's Challenge *Spider-Man & Friends: Secret Missions *Spider-Man & Friends: Where is HULK? *SpongeBob SquarePants: A Day in the Life of a Sponge *Super Why: The Beach Day Mystery *Superman: The Greatest Hero *The Lion King: Simba's Big Adventure *Thomas & Friends: Engines Working Together *Tinker Bell *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 2: Operation Rescue Woody *Toy Story 3 *Up *V.Smile Art Studio *WALL-E *Whiz Kid Wheels *The Wiggles: It's Wiggle Time! *Wild Waves *Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt *Wonder Pets!: Save The Animals! *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Attack of the 50 Foot Fleegle *Zayzoo: An Earth Adventure *Zayzoo: My Alien Classmate *Zina and the Vivid Crew: Zina's Rocket Adventure Category:Consoles Category:Video games